Together
by Love To Dream Writers
Summary: The discussion on the Beach didn't quite go as planned, for Oliver. But one phone call sets off a chain of events that will put Team Arrow to the test in every which way, presenting challenges that they can only beat one way. Together. (Sorry, bad at summaries, but give it a try) First arrowfic...Olicity
1. Back to Three, With a Twist

**Greetings members of the Arrow Fandom! I am Love To Laugh. This is my first ever post in this archive I have seen some AMAZING fanfics out here in this archive, and I do hope you will like my first attempt. I love this show so much, and hope I do it justice, even though this will probably be OOC as I'm still working on getting the hang of writing for Arrow.**

 **This may or may not be just a oneshot, that will be decided by the response the story gets. I personally would love to turn it into a multi-chapter fanfic.**

 **[I am currently on season 3 (just finished 'Origins of Felicity Smoak'), so after the beginning episodes, if this becomes multi-chapter, this will most likely deviate from the storyline of the show.]**

 **Anyways, without further ado, I present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

 **Now that** ** _that's_** **out of the way, I present...'Together'**

Oliver finally let out the breath he'd been holding, as he climbed out of Slade's prison cell. He gazed down at the beach, to see his partners waiting for him.

A smile made its way onto his face at the thought.

 _Partners_.

Finally he was able to call them his partners again. A recollection of the past month played through his mind as he thought of all they had gone through together. With several additions to the team, and several complications within, it ended up finally, with the 3 of them.

Just as it had started.

Digg's voice brought him back to the world around them, as he stepped once again out of the dense forest, and onto the sandy shore.

"You okay man?" He turned to face the soldier, the man, the brother that had stood by him through everything, and gave him a genuine smile. One of the first in a long time.

"Yeah. I'm good."

As he turned away, his peripheral vision caught the small smirk that appeared on Diggle's face, and Oliver knew that Diggle knew him well enough to know that was his default response. But he didn't say anything as they continued walking towards their partner.

Felicity stood there, her arms hugging her body, as she gave them a smile before proceeding to swat away a mosquito.

"Once again, couldn't you have been stranded on some nice resort. That happened to be mosquito free?"

Oliver and Diggle let out sincere laughs in what felt like forever.

"I wish."

Digger glanced between the two, before giving an imperceptible roll of the eyes. The tension between had thickened to the point that it was intolerable.

"I got to go call Lyla. I'll se you guys in a minute."

Both of them knew he was lying. If there was service on this island, they wouldn't be here in the first place. But neither commented, because they also knew, that they had to sort out whatever was between them.

 **If** there was something between them.

Felicity let out an awkward cough.

"Well, you did it." She gave him an awkward smile.

"I had help." He returned with a soft, genuine one.

"Yeah. That's really smart. How you out-foxed him. Talk about unthinkable. You and me, I mean." She rambled. "When you told me you loved me, you had me fooled. For a second, I thought. Maybe you might have meant it. What you said. You really sold it." Tears pricked her eyes as she finished. But she was determined not to let them fall in front of him. She'd already had her heart broken. She wasn't going to lose her dignity too.

Oliver let out a short laugh, that almost sounded like a scoff. Almost.

"Felicity, do you remember the first time I came to you for help?"

Felicity chuckled reminiscing what felt so long ago.

"With the bullet ridden laptop that you 'spilled a latte on?'" She teased. Smiling Oliver nodded his head.

"And then when I came to you for help with the Count."

"Yup. You had a 'sports drink' you wanted me to analyze. A sports drink. Inside a syringe."

"And with that usb?"

"Oh yes. Who could forget the USB from your billionaire friend's scavenger hunt. With information on a classified bodyguard agency."

The two laughed along as they remembered those far away memories.

"What about those times." She asked, sobering up again.

"Any one of those times, was I ever able to lie to you?" Felicity shook her head.

"So what makes you think that I was lying to you that night?" Her breath caught in her throat at his words, as his eyes pierced her own.

"Wait, but. The syringe?" She manage to stutter.

"Was part of the plan. But that didn't mean that I was lying. I meant every word I said." He found himself closer to her than when they started.

"But I thought you said you could never be with someone you cared about." Her voice was quiet and soft, her eyes focused on the sand at her feet, until his finger rose to grip her chin delicately, forcing her to look into his eyes. She was too lost in his blue orbs to even understand the meaning behind the bold words that she had just spoken.

"I thought so too. In fact I still believe that. But if I realized one thing, from everything we just went through, it's that I can't be the Arrow every night, risk my life every night, without knowing that you know how I feel. I know it's selfish, and that I'm putting you in danger. But maybe selfish is what I am. And I can't go on like this any more. Because frankly Felicity. I don't think that I can live without you." His lips were dangerously close to hers now. She finally met his eyes on her own for the first time that day.

"So don't." She whispered. And with that, he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

His strong arm encircled her waist, as hers moved up to wind around his neck. His lips caressed hers tenderly while her hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Finally they both had to come up for air. The kiss was not as demanding as the ones he'd shared with others, but the passion within it, the love within it, was more than he had ever felt before in his life.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He breathed out.

She let out a small laugh.

"I have some idea."

"I love you." Felicity's heart constricted. Despite having heard him speak the exact same words only hours ago, tears welled in her eyes at the sound of them, at the sight of pure emotion and vulnerability his eyes. She rose to meet his lips again. As they pulled back for oxygen once more, she wrapped her arms around him. He buried his head into the crook of her shoulder, pulling her close.

"I love you too," she whispered into his ear. She finally let herself admit what she'd been denying to herself. She felt his arms tightened around her as she finished, but she didn't see the grin on his face when he heard those words. The two were trapped in their own bubble of euphoria.

Until they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

Felicity jumped apart from him, or she would have, had he not had an iron grip on her. Oliver merely lifted his head to see who it was.

Only to be met with John Diggle attempting to suppress yet another smirk.

Attempting.

"The captain said we're ready to leave. Whenever you guys finish up," his teasing gaze resting on Oliver before moving to Felicity. She directed a glare at the obviously amused man, though her flushed cheeks betrayed her eyes. Her demeanor changed suddenly, an overly sweet grin replacing the previously pursed lips.

"Didn't you need to call Lyla, Digg?"

Digale simply released a chuckle, before holding his hands up in surrender. Oliver himself was trying incredibly hard to fight a smile. No doubt an unsuccessful battle. But one of the few he had no problem losing.

As Diggle walked in front of them to the awaiting ship, Oliver turned to face the woman at his side. Placing his lips to her forehead, he whispered those three words to her once more. She gave him a bright smile, and he loop his arm around her waist. Leading her to the future.

Their future.

 **Once again, I hope you all liked it!**

 **And please review! Reviews are my encouragement to keep writing!**

 **See you soon, or next time!**

 **~Love To Laugh**


	2. Into the Groove (of beating up bad guys)

**Hello people! Sorry this took so long, but THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I got some great feedback on the story, which I am incredibly thankful for, and so, it will be continued into a multichapter!**

 **I'm so sorry that this took me so long to write, but I hope it will have been worth the wait. I am a big believer in happy endings, especially OTP regarding happy endings, so some things will probably be different in what I write vs the actual storyline of the show. And I will explain those in the ending AN's. But I've been doing a lot of brainstorming, and some fluffy scenes will be coming up in the future. ;)**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not intend to get in any trouble, so I don't own anything.**

"Sharp right on 54th."

She heard the motorcycle screech against the rough gravel.

"I see him."

Her eyes scanned the screen, flitting from corner to corner, looking for any possible oncoming threats, while her fingers dashed over the keyboard. She glanced at the small box in the right hand corner of the computer to her left. Before she knew it, a deep voice filled her com link,

"I've got it. We're on my way back."

She got to work quickly, erasing all footage of the recent chase from traffic and security cameras. Just as her finger finished clicking the last key, she heard the door to the foundry open. Her head turned to see the three men who mattered most to her enter the room. Going into her automatic routine, she checked them over for any injuries, searching for any wince, grimace, scratch, anything that could possibly cause them pain, relieved to find nothing. In accordance with her routine, she unconsciously found herself walking to Oliver, and wrapping her arms around him, taking in his scent. He responded immediately, pulling her into his embrace. A sigh escaped her lips and she allowed herself to finally relax, knowing that he was safe and in her arms. His lips brushed over her forehead briefly, before pulling away (reluctantly might he add), allowing her to turn and further inspect the others. Aside from a little weariness, both Diggle and Roy seemed perfectly fine, thankfully.

"So how'd it go?"

Roy handed her a flash drive, with a hopeful smile. "This should be everything." Smiling, she walked over to their brand new screen.

"And that, concludes Case 285173 - Jason Frace."

"But the gang is still out there. They still have 5 more members at large." Oliver thought aloud. A frown replaced Felicity's proud grin.

"You really know how to take the satisfaction out of a win, don't you."

"It's his superpower," Diggle added, "Aside from the deadly accurate archery skills."

"Don't forget managing to be late for almost everything!" Felicity called out.

"Okay okay, I get it. You're right. This was a win." Oliver finally conceded.

"Yup! Our 50th criminal out behind bars in the last 5 months." Felicity declared proudly.

"Wow, has it really been that many, and that long?" Roy questioned.

"Yeah. And you've been getting much better. Your control is improving along with your precision." Oliver told the young man. Roy nodded his head in sincere appreciation. Oliver had become a mentor of sorts for Roy, and they'd formed an almost brother-like relationship. Needless to say, the team had come a long way in the past 5 months.

"I say this calls for some ice cream." Felicity announced, walking over to their mini fridge, she'd finally convinced Oliver to install one. _'Stressing about you guys makes me hungry!'_ She'd defended. Of course, Oliver couldn't resist saying yes.

"Thanks, but you guys go ahead. I should probably go home, Lyla will be waiting for me." Diggle said, starting to gather his stuff. While Felicity usually would have insisted, she knew that pregnant Lyla had John a little on edge.

"Here," she responded, handing him a pint to take home, "share this at home. Tell her we said hi, and to drop a line if she needs anything."

"Will do," John told her, giving her a side hug.

"Goodnight John." She called as he left, which was followed by 2 "Goodnight Digg" 's.

Turning back to Roy and Oliver, she could sense both of them were about to speak up, about heading home. She merely fixed them with a withering stare and stated firmly, "No." And so, both of them closed their mouth and opened their ice cream.

"Mint chocolate chip?" Oliver offered, almost as a show of good faith. Felicity nodded happily, getting out a spoon, ready to dig into the amazing heaven that was mint chocolate chip ice cream.

She joined the two, as they happily ate their ice cream, making small talk.

"Have you been able to find a job yet?" Felicity questioned Roy, walking over to throw out her empty carton.

He shrugged, letting out a sigh. "No, not yet. You wouldn't happen to know anyone looking for a former barista/waiter, would you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," She said, pulling out a flyer from her skirt pocket, "Big Belly Burger's hiring. They're looking for waiters, in fact. It would be good for you. Plus, I wouldn't mind getting some discounts, as the employee's friend."

Chuckling, Roy took the flyer. "Alright, I'll think about it. Anyways, I should get going, see you guys tomorrow."

"See you Roy. Get some rest. We have training tomorrow." Oliver called out. Roy nodded in affirmation, before heading out.

"And then there were 2." Oliver turned around to face Felicity. He opened his mouth to say something, but something on her desk caught his eye.

"What's that?" He questioned.

"It's a fern. I thought the place could use a little sprucing, seeing as that you live here now. Besides, it thrives in low light, so I thought it wouldn't be too bad." She smiled. However, when Oliver didn't respond, her mind started panicking. "It's fine if you don't like it. I can have it removed if you want. Well not removed, I mean it's not like you need construction workers or anything, but like take it out-"

"Felicity," he placed his hand on her forearm, cutting off her ramble, "it's prefect. Thank you, I just..." He stared off at her. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"What is it? Do I have chocolate on my face or something?"

"No, your just. You're remarkable." He smiled at her, a genuine smile.

She gave him a cute smile, enhanced by the rosy blush that tainted her cheeks. "Well thank you for remarking on it."

He pulled her into his embrace, resting his chin on her head, as hers came to rest right over his heart. They stood there for a minute, just enjoying the moment of peace, before his eyes caught a glance at the clock.

"Wow, it's late. I should get you home."

"No, it's fine. I can drive myself. You'd have to do double, driving there and then back." She said, pulling away. He gazed into her eyes.

"For you, I'd do anything."

She let out a chuckle. "God, you're so cheesy."

"But you love me."

"That I do." She allowed him to guide her to her car.

"So, you ready for tomorrow?" Oliver froze. His mind went into a frenzy trying to remember what was tomorrow. Catching his 'dear in headlights' look, she sighed.

"Tomorrow's the board meeting meeting. Where you are gonna convince the board to give you back Queen Consolidated."

Oliver let out a groan. "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot."

"It's fine Oliver. I have everything ready. You just need to go over it all once or twice, and you should be good." She reassured him.

"What would I do without you?" He asked, placing a hand on her knee, while keeping the other on the steering wheel.

"You mean besides be late to every meeting you have scheduled?" She teased. He let out a laugh, before she continued.

"Hopefully, we'll never have to find out the answer to that question."

"Good," he replied, taking her hand in his, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. She gave him a loving smile, before stifling a yawn. This didn't go unnoticed by Oliver. (Not many things did.)

"You're tired. Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there. You need some rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's fine. It'll be a while anyways."

"Okay, just for a minute." She replied, tucking her legs underneath her, and closing her eyes. His hand still grasped in hers.

When they arrived, he didn't have the heart to wake her up from her peaceful slumber. Placing one hand under her knee, and the other beneath her neck, he carried her to her apartment. Taking out the spare she kept under her mat (he'd have to talk about that with her later, it really wasn't safe), he entered the apartment. He smiled at the sight of it, every inch was just so...Felicity. Laying her delicately on her bed, he pulled up the covers to her chin. Placing a soft, gentle kiss to her forehead, he whispered, "I love you." With a small smile, he closed the door, and left her to her dreams. He too decided to get back.

They had a big day ahead of them tomorrow.

 **And that's it! I hope you guys liked it!. I'm contemplating adding in a little surprise in the next chapter. Oh well, you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Responses:**

 **dhnysports88: Thank you for the encouragement. I will try my best!**

 **rainne.2000.16: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it, and are interested in this idea. I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Pally The Second: Thank you for the encouragement. I'm glad you're excited!**

 **Thank you to all of you who favorite and followed and reviewed! They all mean so much to me! So please continue, especially reviews! They are the best presents!**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter, and see you soon!**

 **~ LoveToLaugh**


	3. Mornings

**Hey Guys! I'm back! I know I've been gone for a loong time, but I got really busy. And I spent a lot of time writing. I came up with many new ideas for this story, other stories, and also standalone oneshots, so be on the lookout for those.**

 **Parts of this chapter, I don't even know how I came up with, but overall I think this is one of my favorite ones. It is also the longest one to date.**

 **So, I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Arrow. Trust me. Otherwise I wouldn't have had to endured the emotional trauma I did because of seasons 3 and 4.**

"Felicity."

"..."

"Felicity." The voice spoke out a little more firmly. Didn't they know when she just wanted to sleep. She let out a disgruntled growl.

"Fe-li-ci-ty." She'd had enough by now.

"Felicity. _What_ are you doing?" The voice questioned in response to the hand that was currently blindly massaging his face.

"Looking for the snooze button." She muttered sleepily, as her hand pinched against the intruder's nose.

"Felicity. You need to get up." The Sleep Police said firmly, attempting not to let his smile seep into his voice.

"Leave me alone Sleep Police. I know the Arrow, and I **will** send him after you." The blonde muttered unintelligibly, given that it was half into the pillow. The intruder involuntarily quirked an eyebrow at the new nickname.

"I'm sure the Arrow appreciates you keeping his secret identity, by not telling anyone you work with him."

"Not as much as I would appreciate it if you left me alone to sleep."

Glancing at the clock, the intruder realized that if he didn't wake her up now, it would undeniably be him getting an earful for making her late. So, he decided to take a _different_ approach.

Felicity suddenly felt herself being lifted in the air by strong arms encircling her waist, and a strong voice announcing, quite loudly may she add, in her ear, "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!"

"Oliver!" She shrieked, harsh, cold air, and the terror of being .lifted out of her cozy bed.

"Put me down this instant!"

Smirking, he responded, "As you wish," before dropping her unceremoniously on the bed.

She glared at the intruder named Oliver Queen, through the mop of blonde hair that was now covering her eyes. But at this point, she really didn't care. About his name, or her hair. She only cared that he pulled her from a blissful sleep.

"What, may I ask, was that for?"

"Before you begin to yell at me for waking you up, which I'm sure you would enjoy immensely, you may want to check what time it is," he whispered into her ear. Confused, her gaze fell past him, on the the alarm clock resting on her mahogany nightstand. Oliver watched as her eyes widened comically.

"SHOOT!"

Felicity half jumped, half fell off the bed and scrambled for the bathroom. Oliver merely watched in amusement as she ran across her apartment like a mad woman, realizing that the time was 9:20, and they had a board meeting at 10. The board meeting which would decide the future of Queen Consolidated.

Chuckling, Oliver glanced around her room, until his eyes fell on the wall to the left of her bed. On the wall was a large cork board, decorated with everything that made Felicity, Felicity. Flyers for job offers for Roy. Handwritten note reminders. Grocery lists. But it was also filled with, he realized, photos. Of the team.

There was a photo of Roy and Felicity having a marshmallow war, him and Diggle have an arm wrestling contest, Sara attempting to train her, and many more. Each and every one brought back happy memories. A smile grew on Oliver's face as his mind wandered back to the fond memories.

The creak of the door shook him out of his reverie. His mouth fell a fraction of an inch, when Felicity stepped out. Even in 15 minutes, wearing her usual business-formal clothes, she looked as amazing as ever. A nervous smile made it's way across her face.

"Do I look okay?"

He took a small step forward, to close the gap he hadn't realized had been shrinking already. His hand rose to brush a stray hair away from her face, before tilting her chin upwards to meet his gaze.

"You look beautiful, as always." Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers. She responded to the kiss in kind, as one of his arms encircled her waist. They pulled away only when they had run out of oxygen, which was sadly necessary to live.

"Come on, Digg's waiting in the car with breakfast from Big Belly Burger." He told her, still slightly breathless. A grin spread across her features, as she squealed in delight. Oliver chuckled at her antics, while simultaneously being amazed at her ability to find pleasure in the tiniest of things.

"All set?" He asked. She grabbed the last of her things, before turning around with a satisfied smile.

"Yup! Now lets go, I'm starving and I could _really_ use some breakfast!"

He placed a hand at the small of her back, guiding her out of the apartment, downstairs, and to Diggle who awaited them outside the car.

"Morning John," Felicity greeted with a bright smile.

"Morning Miss Smoak," he replied, giving her a tired smile, no doubt from last night. As he opened the door for her, she heard him whisper, "How you manage to be so cheery in the mornings is beyond me."

"The secret is coffee. Lots and lots of coffee," she winked. He let out a huff of laughter, before closing the door after her, and taking his place in the driver's seat.

"Oh, Felicity, I almost forgot. Here you go." He handed her a take out bag from Big Belly.

"Oh my god John, you are a savior. I swear, I will do _anything_ for you," Felicity moaned in happiness.

"I'll hold you to that." He smirked before starting up the car.

Felicity handed Oliver his breakfast as he passed her a cup of coffee. They chatted casually over breakfast, until Digg announced, that they were ten minutes away.

Felicity rested her head on Oliver's shoulder while his arm wrapped around her, pulling her into his side.

"Did you get a chance to look over those notes I sent you?" Felicity questioned quietly, attempting not to let the problems of the world corrupt their peaceful morning (well as peaceful as a morning can be when you're rudely pulled out of bed- _literally_ ).

Oliver murmured a soft affirmation. Sensing his nervousness, she took his hand in her own.

"You'll be fine Oliver," she assured him. He seemed to hesitate before responding quietly,

"There's just so much riding on this. If I can't get the company back, Thea could lose the club permanently, which would devastate her, and we may not get the funding we need to continue our other work."

Removing her head from the crook of his arm to look at him properly, her hands rose to cup his face, as he leaned into her touch.

"It will be okay Oliver. We all know what is at stake here, and all of us are here to support you. None of us are going to be disappointed if we can't get the company back, at least not with you. That being said, we have confidence you _will_ get it back. I know you are the best person to run this company. I believe in you. Now all you have to do is believe in yourself." She leaned forward, placing a soft, reassuring kiss to his lips. They pulled apart as the car came to a stop.

"We're here."

Oliver leaned down to press to press one last kiss to her mouth.

"Thank you."

"Anytime," she beamed. "Now go get your company back." Oliver's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Wait, are you not coming?"

Felicity shook her head before replying, "I'm coming, I just thought it would be better for use to go in separately. I'm here to support you, but I have to portray myself as just the EA. Or former EA." She could see the corners of his mouth tip down at the thought of leaving her side, so she added, "I'll be fine, it's only for a second. If you want, you can even talk to someone in the lobby, and I'll make a show of hurrying to get in the elevator before it closes."

The frown is quickly replaced by the familiar half smile she's come to love, followed by a soft chuckle. Her own smile brightens in response, before she lightly shoves him out of the car. "Now go before I change my mind, or we're both going to be late."

He throws her one last smile, before opening the door and joining Diggle who stood beside it.

"Your don't deserve her you know," he tells Oliver quietly, half-teasing, half-serious, closing the door behind them. Oliver buttons his coat, while breathing out a long sigh.

"Trust me. I know."

He walks toward the elevator, pausing to good morning to a few people as he passes them, knowing that Felicity would have exited the car only once he'd made it through the door. True to her word, she follows him in, before joining him and Diggle inside the elevator. His eyes are fixed solely on the the increasing numbers, indicating the closer they were getting to the board room floor. He feels her hand in his, giving him a reassuring squeeze, parting only when the _ding_ of the elevator indicated they had reached their destination.

"Relax, everything will be fine," she reassures one last time, before entering the board room to take her place. He takes a minute to compose himself - and put sometime between their entrances - before entering the room. Most of the board members and competitors were already there, only a few of the seats remained empty. He walked calmly to his seat next to Felicity, and began pulling out his notes, before settling in.

While they waited, he analyzed the people sitting at the large round table, distinguishing which were members of the board, and which were competitors looking to walk out as the owners of Queen Consolidated. The board members were mostly impassive, as if they were both curious to see how this would turn out, and willing to let the day run its course.

After the final few people filed in, the board president rose.

"Let us begin this meeting. Today, each and everyone of us is here, to help determine the future of Queen Consolidated. Let us begin with our first buyer," the president announced, motioning for the first competitor to rise. And so on the proposals went, until it was Oliver's turn.

"Two years ago, the people of Starling City thought I was dead. I came back. And so can Queen Consolidated. With Starling National Bank's new investment, we can take QC out of receivership and into the future. I mean, this company's my family. And as my mother always says... There is nothing more important to me than family." While that was all he had prepared, as he looked around, at the people who wanted to take the one thing he had left of his father from him, he hesitated before adding, "I know, that, in the past, I may not have been as serious with the company as I could have been. But I am looking to change that. I am looking to be better. What I hope to achieve extends past QC. My plans are not only to help this company, but also utilize this company to help our city recover. Applied sciences has come up with new models to help out the SCPD with their everyday jobs, and assist them with remotely scanning a site using infrared imagery to identify trapped personnel. But I don't want to stop there. I want this company to carry out the vision my father had. To make Starling City a better place. I hope, that by gaining the company once more, I can do that. Thank you." The familiar round of applause followed, but Oliver's eyes stayed fixed on the 2 people whose opinion mattered. And only when he saw nothing but pride shining in their eyes, only then, did he allow himself to smile. He took his seat, just as the president rose again.

"I believe that concludes the presen-"

"Sorry I'm late," a familiar voice interrupted.

Oliver's head snapped up, to identify the intruder. His jaw dropped slightly as realization washed over him.

He found both himself, and surprisingly Felicity, whispering the same name.

"Ray?"

 **Ta-da! That is the first time I have left this story on a cliff hanger, and I must say I'm pretty proud of it. I originally planned to expand this further, but I think this was a pretty good place to leave it.**

 **Now for responses:**

 **Baxter030794:** **I'm glad you like it! I'm excited to be able to continue this is well, and I hope you liked this chapter and what's coming.**

 **Weird-but-wonderful:** **First of all, I love your name. Second of all, I'm glad you liked the story! I honestly hate that it took them so long to get together, when it was as obvious as you said. And season 3 was incredibly painful for me to watch. But I hope this story helps remedy that a bit. Also, thank you for telling me about that skip in chapter 2. I read over it and I completely agree! In fact, I may go back and change it up a bit, because it is really bothering me, so be on the lookout for that. I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Thank you all for your amazing support! I love writing this story because of you all (and Olicity).**

 **I'm also starting something new to interact with you all a bit more. I actually have some catching up to do, to remember old episodes and I could use your help. So, every chapter, I am going to ask a question about events, and which episodes they took place in. Hopefully you guys could help me out.**

 **Today's Question of the Chapter: When did Oliver ask Felicity for help with the "sports drink/syringe"?**

 **As always, I hope you liked this chapter, and hope you continue to review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Thank you,**

 **~LoveToLaugh**


	4. An Old Friend (just FRIEND)

**Hello? Anyone there?**

 **I'm soooooo sorry guys! I can't believe I left this story for almost 4 months! At first, I didn't have time to write, and then, when I did, I experienced SEVERE writer's block for this story. But since I had time this week, I forced myself to sit down, and write. And this is what I came up with.**

 **I'm also going to write a chapter or two ahead, before I post a new chapter, from now on, so I can make sure I don't fall too far behind. My goal is to update this story at least twice a month. So there is one more update due for this month. And I will try really hard to stick to this schedule.**

 **I also have a few more one-shot stories coming out soon, in addition to "Last Call", so be on the look out for those. (but more about those at the end of the chapter)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, or anything/anyone belonging to the Arrowverse.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank you all for of your proposals. The board will need some time to arrive at a decision. We will reconvene after a 45 minute break." The President announced. Everyone began to rise, yet Oliver stayed seated, unaware. His thoughts flew around in his mind, buzzing incessantly.

Ray's proposal had been perfect. He'd been able to use statistics and and charm to lay across an amazing plan, showing the success of his company already, and how he could bring QC up to that level as well. He even offered insight into some more of their projects, going into much more detail than Oliver had, all the while keeping them entertained with his charisma. Just like the Ray he knew. Even Oliver would be ready to hand over QC to him with a proposal like that. He felt a comforting hand lay gently on top of his, and he looked up to find Felicity, giving him a reassuring smile, grounding him once more.

"Hey," she whispered softly, "let's head out." He nodded wordlessly, rising out of his seat. She guided him silently out of the room, Digg following like the shadow he had to play. He followed her into a secluded hall on the same floor, resting his back against the wall. She stood in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He instinctively wrapped his own around her waist, pulling her to him, accepting the security she offered without protest. She pulled back, and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. He braced himself for the encouraging pep talk she was no doubt about to give, to try to console him for the loss of the company.

"I'm so proud of you."

His head snapped up in shock, to meet her tearful gaze. And indeed, he found her eyes void of any and all pity or disappointment. They were just filled with pride.

"Wha-what? But the proposal. It was a failure. I-I've- probably lost the company!"He stammered, the shock still firmly in place.

"I am so proud of your proposal," she whispered, her hand coming up to his jaw to caress it softly, "It was amazing. It showed your dedication to the company, and you finally showed them that you're no longer 'Ollie' Queen. You're Oliver. My Oliver. The Oliver who actually does care, and would do anything to get his company back. OT help the millions of people who may lose their jobs. You showed them the hero you are, even if they don't realize it. And I am so proud of you." She repeated, enunciating each word slowly.

His mouth stayed open, his jaw slack with awe. Not knowing how to express his gratitude, he just pulled her into him again, holding her tightly, burrowing his face in the crook of her neck.

"Thank you," he whispered against her skin.

"What for?"

He pulled back, to meet her eyes.

"For staying by me, for supporting me, for everything. For being you." She smiled, rising to her toes to press her lips against his own.

"Anytime."

They would have stayed there for much longer, had they not been interrupted by a loud cough. They turned to find Diggle, motioning to their visitor.

The one and only, Ray Palmer.

"Hey guys."

A small smile arose on Felicity's face.

"Hi Ray," she said, walking up to give him a hug, which he returned quickly. A little too quickly for Oliver's taste. Diggle let out a quiet snort, when he saw Oliver's palms tighten into fists. Before Oliver could turn to acknowledge it though, Felicity pulled away to come back next to him. Trying to keep a smug smile from appearing on his face, he asked,

"So, you two know each other?"

Diggle tried to fight a smile, as Oliver's tone sent him back to a very amusing incident involving a certain Barry Allen.

"Yeah, Ray and I went to college together." Felicity answered.

"Really, I thought you went to Harvard, Ray?"

"I did," Ray responded, "for the first four years. After Bachelors, I decided to try out MIT's engineering courses, where I met Felicity."

"What about you, Oliver?" Felicity asked, her tone laced with a hint of mocking, while her eyes glittered with mirth. "How do _you_ know Ray?"

Oliver let out a chuckle. "We met when we were kids. My parents always forced me to 'play nice with the other kids' at their billionaire parties. Ray was the only one besides Tommy that wasn't an obnoxious, stuck-up, jerk."

"I really hope you're not comparing me to Dr. Carter Bowen," Ray joked, placing a fake posh British accent on the name. "That would be a really embarrassing and hurtful comparison to make." The two laughed along, and Felicity smiled, happy to see this side of Oliver.

"But really, Oliver. It's good to see you. And I'm really sorry for everything that happened. Tommy, your dad, the island, the company take over." Ray said with sincere solemnity. Oliver nodded a thanks.

"But, I think I can help with the last one."

Oliver and Felicity exchanged confused glances.

"Excuse me?" Oliver questioned.

"My original plan was to try to buy the company, but that was before I knew you were fighting for it as well. And, since you're a friend, I don't want to anymore. I mainly wanted QC to help with a personal project of mine, for which your Applied Sciences division would be very helpful. So, I was hoping to strike a friendly deal." He proposed. "I only need access to about...12.5 % of the company, and that also, temporarily, to be able to carry out my project. I was hoping that, maybe you and I, could come to an agreement, and I could happily retract my bid."

Oliver's eyes widened in shock. He felt a hand on his arm, and turned to see Felicity, beaming at him with a hopeful smile.

"Are you serious?" He stuttered. Ray nodded with a smile.

"Ray. Thank you, so much. You have no idea what this means to me." Oliver beamed.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Ray grinned. "So, do we have a deal?"

Oliver took the outstretched hand with no hesitation.

"We have a deal."

"Perfect." Ray concluded. "And you know, I could definitely use yours and Felicity's help as well. Especially yours Felicity."

"Of course Ray," Felicity assured.

"Alright, I'm gonna go explain the deal to the board. Bye Felicity." He said, pulling her in for a hug.

"Bye Ray."

He went in for a friendly farewell hug with Oliver too.

"Don't lose her. You're lucky to have her Oliver. She really is one of a kind," he murmured to him softly.

Oliver shot him a smile.

"Trust me, don't I know it."

Ray smiled, and turned to walk away.

"Oh, and Ray!" Felicity called. "Say hi to Anna for me."

"Will do."

Oliver turned to Felicity, confused.

"Who's Anna?"

Felicity smirked.

"His fiancé." With that, she turned and sauntered off, after shooting a teasing wink.

Oliver let out a groan as Diggle came to stand beside him.

"Nice job, man." The older man teased with barely controlled laughter.

"Not a word to anyone." Oliver gritted out.

"You kidding me?" Digg questioned with disbelief. "The team is going to have a field day with this."

Oliver groaned again, as Diggle walked ahead, chuckling to himself.

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **samantha: I'm so glad you liked this story! And of course I'm giving Oliver his company back! I loved the dynamic they showed between the Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle in season 2 when the company was still Oliver's, so I hope to successfully recreate that in this. I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **lipamo: Thank you for your amazing and sweet reviews. I am so happy you are liking this story, and I'm very sorry for coming out with this chapter so late. I really hope this makes up for it a bit! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Thank you all so much for your support! For everyone that reviewed, favorited, followed, or even read! It honestly means a lot.**

 **Update on other Arrowfics: I published a one-shot a while back, called "Last Call", if you want to check it out. It was a prompt-fic that I had a lot of fun doing. So, I'm planning on making story collection of one-shots and prompt-fics. If you are interested, please tell me! And I would love if you could review some prompt ideas (here or under 'Last Call')**

 **Thank you all once more!**

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, and keep laughing!**

 **~ LoveToLaugh**


	5. Calm and Collected (I Wish)

**Hi guys! So, I know I'm a couple days late, but this is the second update from April. I was a little delayed in writing this chapter, had to force myself to sit down and write it out. I think I'm getting a better idea for where to take this story, and the plot is definitely forming in my head.**

 **This chapter definitely has some Olicity fluff, but also some suspense (which I actually don't write often, so I'm excited to try it out...). Updates may also be slightly slower this month, just because I have an incredibly hectic month and a half, or so. But I will try my best to get a lot of writing done, and will continue with the 2 updates per month.**

 **Thank you to all of the wonderful people who reviewed, and all of the new favorites and follows. Those really make my day.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, or anything pertaining to the Arrowverse (because things would have been very different if I did)**

 **Without further ado, I present chapter 5 of Together.**

About five minutes later, it's time to start heading in. But just as they're about to enter, Felicity's phone rings. Glancing at the caller ID, her eyes widen.

 _No, it couldn't be._

She shoots Oliver an apologetic glance. She can clearly see the worry and confusion in his eyes, but he still nods with a smile, nudging her to take it. She slips her hand into his, giving it a reassuring squeeze, before heading outside to answer the call.

As soon as she's outside, she picks up the phone, her voice filled with hatred.

"What the heck do want?"

"Whoa, chill Lis-"

"Don't you dare call me that," she snaps, "You lost the right to call me that years ago. Now answer me. What do you want?"

"Can't I just call to see how a friend is doing?" She could hear the cheeky smugness in his voice, and her anger only grew.

"Cut to the chase Jesse."

"Alright, alright," he conceded, "I need your help."

"Why would you need-" Her eyes widened in realization. "You didn't. Tell me you _didn't_."

"I can't explain on the phone, Lis. Meet me at-"

" _No_!" Felicity snarled into the phone. "I am _NOT_ going to help you. This is _your_ problem, Jesse."

"Lis, you don't-"

"If you _ever_ try to contact me again. If I ever hear or see you, ever again, I _will_ kill you Jesse," she growled. "Stay. Away. From. Me." And with that she ended the call, taking a deep breath, trying to forget the conversation that happened.

 _Could it really...? No. No it isn't possible. He couldn't have done it. Right?_

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize she had an audience, until a pair of strong arms were wrapping around her waist and raising her into the air. She let out a squeal, as her eyes fell to the offender.

Oliver.

He was here, spinning her in the air with a wide grin of pure, unmarred joy covering his handsome face. His eyes were filled with a mischievous and bright light of happiness that she hadn't seen before, but it penetrated the tension and anger that had taken hold of her during her call. It took a mere few seconds, for a grin to grow on her face as well, as she laughed and squealed in the air, clutching his neck like it was her lifeline. After a minute or so, he finally set her down to the ground, but his arms stayed locked around her waist, while hers moved to his bicep, to steady herself.

"I'm guessing that's good news?" She smiled breathlessly.

"Queen Consolidated is back under the Queen name," he grinned.

With a laugh of delight, she launched into his arms, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered into his ear, "You did it."

He pulled back, to cup her cheek in his hand, "We did it." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, leaving his lips there for a long moment. When he pulled back, a bright excitement shone in her eyes.

"This is great Oliver! Now we can finally begin rebuilding the company. We have to get the infrared project into ProtoTesting stage, verify the department plans..." and she trailed off into an animated ramble about what they need to do, when to do it, how they are going to reorganize the budgets to increase Applied Sciences funding, and more. Oliver just watched her, taking in her contagious excitement, animated gestures, beautiful bright smile, wondering how he got so lucky, to have such an amazing woman at his side.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Felicity froze in place.

"What?"

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Oliver nervously repeated.

Felicity blinked.

"Dinner, like, as in, a date?" Her eyes widened. "I mean, I just don't want to read too much into this. I just- are you asking me to a casual dinner, or a date. Like an actual _Date_ -date?"

"Su-Well, by dinner most people do mean a date. Unless you don't want it to be. It doesn't have to be too fancy. It can just be casual..." Oliver willed his mouth to stop, but couldn't force it to.

"Hey," she interrupted with a soft smile, "Usually I'm the one rambling in fragments."

He chuckled and took a deep breath.

"It's just, it's been 3 months since we came back. And I realized, that we haven't been on an actual date yet. So I wanted to fix that." He glanced up at her, lips ticking upward, as he took her hands in his own.

"So yes Felicity, would you like to go on a date with me?"

She smiled up at him.

"I would love to, Oliver."

* * *

Felicity Smoak was not a neat freak. She tried to be _organized_ , yes, and was even occasionally a little messy and lazy. But nothing, could explain why her room, currently looked like tornado and hurricane had become best friends and decided to ransack it.

Clothes lay flung in every corner, drawers were half open, and her counter was covered with every single makeup and accessory she owned. And not one single thing appealed to her.

She must have gone through every piece of clothing in her closet, _twice_ , and yet still, she had not found a single decent thing to wear. It was all either too bright, too dull, too flashy, too formal, too casual, and every single _'too'_ characteristic you could think of. And that is why she ran as fast as she could, maneuvering through the endless piles of clothing, when she heard a light knock at the door.

"Thank god you're here!" She exclaimed, pulling the visitor into a tight hug. "I really need your help."

"Well good to see you too, Lis." The woman teased. Felicity sighed apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I was sort of having a crisis. It's so good to see you again Thea."

 **Responses:**

 **mjf2468: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like this story. :)**

 **melicitysmoak: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! It means a lot, from you. I started reading your story "The Arrow's Bride", and I would just like to say, it is amazing! So your review means a lot to me.**

 **melicitysmoak: Thank you. Before he was introduced, I was already into DC Legends of tomorrow (amazing show by the way), and fell in love with him. Though I didn't like him with Felicity, or the way they portrayed him in Arrow, I couldn't bear to show him as a villain. And I like seeing him as an honest friend of Oliver's, instead of someone who brings back painful memories. I'm happy you liked the perspective and story! I hope you like this chapter as wel!**

 **pattiduquesne1: Thank you so much! That means a lot! And I also hope you like Arrow as well, if you choose to watch it. We always love new fandom members! ;P I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Thank you all everyone! I hope that this update didn't disappoint, despite its short length. I'm also working on a oneshot series, that may be coming somewhere between mid-May to mid-June, if you're interested.**

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, and as always, Keep Laughing!**

 **~ LoveToLaugh**


	6. Prep Time

**Hello? *hides behind Team Arrow***

 ****The following paragraph is my miserable excuse for not updating. If you are not interested in hearing said horrible excuse, please skip this paragraph****

 **I'm so sorry guys! I haven't been on in forever! First, I was** ** _really_** **busy, and just didn't get the time to post. Then summer started and I fully intended to get a lot of writing done, but I got really bad writer's block and just couldn't work. I also didn't get to watch Arrow for almost 2 months, so I lost inspiration for a while. I have since then only watched one more (remember, I'm on season 4 right now, so I'm going through a rough patch as a fangirl) I did have this chapter almost fully written during summer but just wasn't able to finish it, until a couple days ago. I am going to try to rekindle inspiration for this fanfic, because i really would hate to leave it incomplete.**

 **That being said, thank you so much to all of the readers who have stuck by this story so faithfully, and are actually reading this. I love you all so much! One of the best parts about writing is that your writing means nothing without people to read it. You really are the life of this story, so thank you for being here. While I can't promise I will update often, I can promise that I will try to write as much as I can!**

 **Now, without further ado, I present Chapter 6 of Together.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _She drummed her fingers nervously on the red suitcase before her, a nervous tick she'd picked up as a child, as she reassured that she was doing the right thing. She just needed some time to get away. Away from the lies. Away from the secrets. Away from_ them. _Suddenly, a loud commotion rang throughout the room, and her head snapped up to meet the source. She found herself face to face with a masked man, lifting a machine gun, and bullets began raining down upon everyone. Cries filled the air, as people ran frantically away. Shaking herself out of her stupor, she too hurried to her feet, pulling her suitcase behind her as she ran. One glance over her shoulder was enough to make her realize that the masked man was one of many. The group seemed intent on spreading fear and terror, but their leader, the man she had seen initially, fixed his gaze on her. She forced her feet to move faster, not stopping when the frigid night air hit her face. Where could she go? The masked men infested every corner of the once beautiful city. She racked her brain, trying to use her knowledge of her hometown to her advantage, before she realized. Verdant. That's the safest place she could go to. From there she could contact Ollie or Roy. And she was off again, navigating the streets until finally she was a mere alley away from safety. But just as she stepped into the alleyway, she saw a masked man standing there. Her breath caught in her throat, a scream trying to fight its way out. But she forced it in, though she knew from the gleam in the man's eyes, the panic had registered on her face. The man raised his hand to his holster, ready to pull out the gun, when a gunshot rang out around them, and the man crumbled to the ground. A blonde woman stepped out of the shadows, reaching forward and grasping her hand. She jerked away, in full flight mode._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"We don't have time, we have to get you out of here. Are you okay? Can you walk?" The woman inquired, scanning her for injuries. It was then that she got a closer look at her._

 _"Felicity?" She whispered in disbelief. Felicity smiled._

 _"You remembered," she murmured softly. "Yes it's me. And I know you have many questions, but we have to get you out of here. Right now. You're in danger, along with the rest of the city."_

 _But nothing registered in her mind._

 _"Felicity, what are you doing here? Where is my brother? What the heck is going on?"_

 _"Your brother is fine. I understand you are confused, but we have to get out of here. That man is unconscious at best, and won't stay that way for long. The serum in him and the other masked men in the city make them strong enough to take the both of us out and not even break a sweat. Well, to be fair, I can't really put up a fight. It's times like these I feel like I should have taken my mom's advice about those tae kwon do classes. But no, I had to stay in and be antisocial. Still though, you'd think a daily workout, no matter how small would-"_

 _"Felicity!" She exclaimed, snapping the blonde out of her ramble._

 _"Right! Sorry, I have a rambling problem," she apologized._

 _"Okay, how do you know all of this, and what are you doing here?"_

 _Felicity opened her mouth to speak, but it fell closed again. She could see a war raging within the blonde's eyes, before the woman let out a sigh of defeat._

 _"I work with the Arrow."_

 _The girl's eyes widened._

 _"You what? Does my brother know about this? Is he in danger?"_

 _"No no no! You're brother is fine!" Felicity hurried to correct her. "He doesn't know anything. Nobody does. And you have to make sure this stays a secret. Promise me. Promise you will keep this between us."_

 _The girl nodded._

 _"Good," Felicity sighed in relief. "As for what I'm doing here, I'm trying to help. I was getting something for him, when I saw you, and yeah, you know the rest."_

 _The brunette nodded once more. It was then that Felicity's gaze fell to the suitcases behind her. "You're leaving."_

 _She could do nothing but move her head in a nod again. Felicity let out a sigh._

 _"Forever?"_

 _"I don't know yet. I just need to..."_

 _"Get away for sometime. Yeah, I know how you feel," Felicity finished for her. She debated internally before murmuring under her breath, something that sounded suspiciously like, "He's gonna kill me."_

 _"Go. I'll cover for you as long as I can." She stared at the blonde incredulously._

 _"Seriously?"_

 _"Yes," Felicity sighed. "I know you need this. I think Starling is too dangerous for you, especially right now, and holds too many memories too. You need to get away. And you need to learn to move on from everything that's happened. But you have to promise me 3 things."_

 _"Anything."_

 _"One, you will stay away from Malcolm Merlyn. Yes, he's alive. And he will do whatever he can to try to get you, because you will be unprotected. He will take advantage of your unsure state, and you need to promise me you won't fall into the trap. No matter how enticing the offer."_

 _"He's alive? Wait, how do you know about him. How do you know about him being my father?" She stated at the blonde with hurt and anger in her eyes. "My brother told you before me?"_

 _Felicity shook her head. "He didn't tell me. I was the one who found out and told him. But that's a story for another time. You need to promise me you will stay away."_

 _"I promise."_

 _Felicity nodded and continued. "Second, you will stay in touch with me the_ entire _time. And I mean entire."_

 _The girl nodded once again, she trusted Felicity._

 _"And finally, you will call me, us, if anything happens. If you ever feel you are in danger, whether it be Merlyn or a simple tail. You will let me know immediately. I know you are probably leaving the country, so we may not be able to come immediately, but that doesn't mean I, we, can't help. So promise me," Felicity took the girl's hand in her own._

 _She nodded with tears in her eyes._

 _"I promise."_

 _Felicity surprised her, pulling her into a teary-eyed hug, which she quickly returned._

 _"Thank you, Felicity," she whispered thickly, emotion overwhelming her as she saw how much this woman cared about her. A girl she had barely met twice. And how lucky her brother was to have her at his side._

 _"Be careful, Thea."_

* * *

 _"_ So, what's this emergency crisis you called me for?" Thea asked, stepping into the apartment.

Felicity took a deep breath.

"Oliver asked me out on a date."

Thea's eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

Felicity nodded, biting her lower lip. A full blown grin rose on Thea's face, as she pulled the blonde into an embrace.

"I'm so happy for you, Lis!"

Felicity laughed, wrapping her arms around her friend. Soon, Thea pulled back abruptly.

"What time?" She demanded.

"He's picking me up at 8." Thea nodded.

"4 hours. I can work with that." She entered Felicity's room. "What happened here, Hurricane Katrina?"

Felicity shook her head.

"Hurricane Felicity."

"Alright. You go take a nice, relaxing, shower. Use this shampoo and conditioner," Thea passed her the two bottles, "and I will have everything else ready."

"You're a lifesaver Thea!" Felicity called as she ran into the bathroom.

"Yeah yeah, sing my praises later," Thea grinned, rolling her eyes affectionately. Forty-five minutes later (hey, Thea said nice and relaxing), when Felicity came out of the shower, her room was back in order. At her vanity, Thea had all of the scattered makeup supplies and products laid out before her in an organized row. Her clothes were back in her closet, a single dress hanging off the closet doorknob. Shaking her head to snap out of her stupor, she took a seat in the chair, and let the Queen work her magic (pun intended).

Exactly four hours later, the woman that stared back at her was unrecognizable. Her makeup was perfect, light enough to be mostly natural but provide some cover. Bright red painted her lips, complementing the red dress Thea had chosen. The material hugged her curves, before flaring out at her waist, and ending just below the knee. Dotted with rhinestones along the neckline, it was simple and beautiful. Her blonde locks framed her face, falling in soft, loose curls. Her usual glasses no longer rested upon her nose, replaced by contacts. Felicity turned to Thea.

"So? What's the final verdict?"

Thea squealed. "You look _beautiful_ Lis! Ollie's not going to be able to keep his hands off you." Pink rose to Felicity's cheeks as Thea laughed. "Come here," she wrapped her arms around the blonde. "You're going to be great, and this night will be perfect. Now, what time is Ollie picking you up?"

"Oh, I'm meeting him at the restaurant."

Thea raises an eyebrow, while tutting a _tsk_. "He's not picking you up? He's seriously going to hear it from me soon."

Felicity's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wait, so you're, you're staying? For good?"

Thea nods with a sheepish smile, promoting Felicity to throw her arms around her friend. She laughs, hugging the blonde back. "Alright alright, we'll talk more about this later. That is, if you come home tonight," she adds with a wink. Felicity blushes red, smacking her on the arm. "Now go, don't wanna keep my big brother waiting too long."

"You're the best Thea!" Felicity calls over her shoulder.

 _'_ _Here we go._ '

 **Lipamo ~ Aww, I'm so glad! It makes me really happy when my writing can actually touch someone, or make them even the slightest bit happy. Thank you for your wonderful review. Your reviews really make my day! My writing is not really that good, so to see that someone finds that I'm able to portray a character half-way decently makes me think, at least I'm doing something right. Thank you so much for staying with this story! I'm really sorry for the really late update, but I do hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Again, really sorry guys about the really long hiatus. I hope you guys liked this!**

 **See you soon (hopefully)**

 **~ Love To Laugh**


End file.
